


His Little Slut

by softmothprince



Series: Lucio [7]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Chains, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consent, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Feral Behavior, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, Magic, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scratching, Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Lucio punishes his pet after she tries and uses a spell him.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lucio [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	His Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically something for no nut november
> 
> consent is important, don't fucking try me.
> 
> literally i went crazy with this one.

  
"Oh, you poor thing." Lucio croons, holding her chin in his burning metal palm.

Isabel squirms in his lap, trying to bounce faster and harder on his cock. The many bumps and the piercings he has rubbing her walls deliciously. But no matter how hard she tries, she just barely is on the edge of cumming.

"You're trying so hard, trying to be a good pet for me."

His other hand digs into the meaty flesh of her thigh, feeling the muscles that were built up from dancing. He presses his thumb roughly against her swollen clit, making her howl in relief and toss her head back. The wet smacking of flesh rings in their ears. Her nails scrape and dig into Lucio's chest and shoulders, purposely brushing over his pierced nipples and making him growl.

Her cunt flutters around him and squeezes his cock, telling him that she was close to falling. Right before she could cum, he easily stops and forces a sudden wave a magic onto her. It stops her orgasm from washing over her. Isabel screams in frustration, legs jerking and kicking.

"This is what happens when you're a bad pet, you naughty girl~" He sneers, pushing her off of his lap.

Isabel whimpers and curls up on the floor, entire body trembling from the burning in her blood.

"You think I don't know what you were trying to do? Did you really think that spell would work on me anymore?"

Becoming the Devil had given him a few... advantages over his darling pet. He could now use the same spell she would use on him countless times, keeping her from reaching the sweet release she craved. Isabel whines, crying out when he flares the magic and sends a shock of pleasure through her that cusps the edge of her orgasm.

"L-Lucio-" She cries, pressing her thighs together and goes to reach a hand down to her dripping pussy.

"Don't. Touch. Yourself." Lucio snaps, and her hand is pushed to the floor.

"On your knees like a good whore." He orders, grinning when she scrambles to sit up on her knees.

He strokes his dick a few times, reaching out with his shiny gold hand to tangle it into her silky blonde curls.

"I've always loved this look on you..." Lucio hums, lightly rubbing his metal claw over her swollen bottom lip.

Her pupils were blown wide, the amber color dark and burning like embers in a fire, her face flushed red. Her entire body was trembling with painful pleasure from being forced away from her orgasm.

"You want to cum so badly, don't you, my little slut?"

Her head bobs up and down, tears in her eyes slowly dripping down her face. Lucio clicks his tongue in displeasure.

"Tears won't help you right now, my pet. But..." He slowly pulls her closer to his weeping cock, smirking at her soft whine when it hits the side of her face. "If you do your job as my little cum slut, then maybe I'll let you cum."

Isabel takes a few deep breaths, before turning her head to take his cock into her mouth. She circles her tongue over the head, her tongue piercing hitting the Prince Albert ring in his cock. Lucio pulls her down all the way, grunting when she moans at the tight grip in her hair.

His piercing tickles the back of her throat, the ribbed texture to his cock that was once uncomfortable to her now pleasantly relieved.

"That's it, little slut... take it as deep as you can."

Spit and precum drips down the side of her mouth, as well as his dick. His girl was such a messy thing. His eyes are half-lidded, but they catch onto one of her hands trailing between her soaked thighs. A smirk appears on his lips, and he stays silent as she rubs her clit and moans against his dick.

Her fingers delve as deep as they can into her cunt and curl against that spongy little spot, only resulting in making her ache worse. She whines, resulting in the vibrations to reverberate through Lucio's cock. He moans and chuckles at her, thrusting his hips up into her mouth and growls when she gags.

"Try all you want, little dove. You won't cum until I tell you to. And with you trying to pull that move, you won't cum at all tonight."

A loud whine, and she tries to suck harder, bob her head faster, anything to make him change his mind. It just makes him moan louder, the smug expression on his face not moving.

After a few more seconds, he growls out: "I'll cum down your throat and make you swallow all of it. Would you like that, my sweet little slut?"

She sobs around his cock, hands moving to dig into his thighs. He thrusts into her mouth even harder, listening to her whines and moans until he feels the bubble in his abdomen burst. His burning cum shoots down her throat, his loud growl and moans echoing around the room.

He pets his charcoal colored hand through her tangled, sweat soaked hair, purring when he feels her struggle to swallow around him.

"Good girl. Such a good girl." He breathes, hips slowing to a stop.

He finally pulls her off of his dick, grinning like a madman at her red lips and spit/precum covered cheeks and chin.

"Messy girl." He tuts when he notices a drop of cum on the corner of her lips, swiping his thumb over it and pushing it back into her mouth.

Isabel hums and greedily sucks on his thumb, wrapping her tongue around it, but he pulls it away before she could do much more.

"But you still need to be punished, dear Isabel."

She flinches at the use of her name.

"Let's see how loud I can make you with my tongue~" He coos, grabbing her and tossing her over his right shoulder.

They vanish and reappear in their bedroom, and he tosses her onto the large, king sized bed. Red chains appear and pin her to the crimson sheets, digging into her flesh. Her legs are locked down, spread wide and bent slightly.

"What a mess you have down here." Lucio purrs, nuzzling his nose under her belly button as he lays a soft, teasing kiss to her skin.

His neck kiss goes to her cunt, and he moans at the taste of her slick on his lips. He suckles and licks her clit, then shoves his tongue into her pussy. Isabel screams, tossing her head back and turns her hands as much as she could to grip the sheets.

"Oooh, you taste so good, kitten. I wonder if you'll taste even better with my cum dripping out of you?"

He crawls up her body, purring at how tiny and timid his pet was. His fiery and seductive pet reduced to a trembling and begging mess. He slips in easily, cackling at the feeling of her velvety walls squeezing and hugging his cock.

"Even with you so tired and desperate to cum, your cunt welcomes me so nicely."

Lucio attaches his mouth to her already hickey covered neck, sinking his sharp canines into her flesh. Isabel's thighs weakly squeeze his waist, quivering as his thrusts pick up pace. Guttural growls and pants rumble in his chest, a loud snarl ringing out when he busts. His seed shoots deep into her pussy, warming her belly and making her keen.

Without hesitating, Lucio pulls back and slides back down her body, mouth launching to attack her cunt. His tongue laps at the mix of her slick and his cum, cleaning her lovingly. With one final, rough lick to her clit, he moves away to simply bite and suckle on her thighs and hips.

Isabel curses him in her native tongue, calling him every name under the sun. Lucio chuckles, lightly scratching her outer thigh with his charcoal claws.

"Call me whatever you like, sweet thing. Nothing is going to change the fact you will never cum tonight." He whispers against her, but it sounds like a shout to her ears.

The chains slowly vanish, leaving red marks on her freckled skin. He stands from the bed, snapping his fingers to clean himself up but he leaves the mess between Isabel's thighs and over her body alone.

"Rest for now, my sweet little slut. For when you wake, I will take you again and again, whether you cum or not depends on how good you are~"

With that, he vanishes in a cloud of dark smoke, leaving his trembling kitten to either sleep or try and get off- which they both know won't work. And if she does, well... he will just have to punish her again~

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a piece of art by [samusisagirl](https://samusisagirl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
